110115-Stay Determined
galvinizedGlobalization GG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 12:52 -- GG: And how are Y O U getting along Mr. Morai? AG: I αm gettiηg αlδηg quite well humαη AG: i hαve ηδt died yet AG: αηd I cαη αlsδ see yδu hαve ηδt perished either AG: which is ηice AG: I thiηk GG: Rest assured I've got N O plans to expire, least of all at this early stage! AG: Yδu best mαke sure yδur eαgerηess dδes ηδt equαl yδur demise AG: yδu αre αwαre δf the situαtiδη αt hαηd, yδu kηδw, α litterαl gδd thαt wαηts tδ kill us AG: like α meδwbeαst befδre the kill, he wαηts tδ plαy with his prey befδre the slαughter GG: People D O seem to keep saying that! And I've got the same response as always, not to mistake my eagernesss for ineptitude. AG: yδu shδuld very well tαke their αdvice GG: I've been briefed on the situation and it I S a goal for the long-term but we have more pressing matters. Our planets, and those not in the game yet. AG: yes AG: I hαve αlreαdy spδkeη tδ the humαη Mike AG: he did ηδt seemed perturbed by the eηd δf yδur wδrld GG: Have you talked to him recently? AG: yes AG: he tried tδ mαke me wαtch α humαη film δf sδme sδrt GG: He's dealing with it... I N T E R E S T I N G L Y. AG: iηdeed GG: I think he's managed to forget or distract himself from the severity of the situation by any means necessary, willingly or not I can't say for sure. GG: But the fact of the matter is the end is nigh and he needs to be brough in. Him, and the others to play. GG: Do you know anything about those on your side who've yet to enter the game? AG: I hαve very little iηfδrmαtiδη δη them, but frδm whαt I kηδw, I believe there is αt leαst twδ δf us trδlls still stuck behiηd AG: mαybe three AG: I hαve ηever beeη gδδd αt cδuηtiηg AG: αh yes, Vαrαηi, Neizαη, αηd Heliux hαve yet tδ eηter the medium AG: I dδ ηδt eηvy their pδsitiδη thαt they αre stuck iη GG: Damned if you don't play, trapped in the death throes of the apocalypse. GG: And D A M N E D if you do, stranded on a foreign planet with a God on the prowl and the rest of our foes. AG: frδm whαt i kηδw, Jαck is gδiηg tδ mαke δur deαths slδw αηd pαiηful AG: I wδuld hαve prefered α quick deαth frδm α flαmiηg rδck GG: Such a fatalistic attitude! GG: But there's nothing to be found in D E A T H Mr. Moirai. If we have to suffer, we'll suffer. GG: But we'll L I V E. And that's A L L that matters. GG: As he chips and wears at us we'll weather the onslaught and run toward the finish line. If we can't R U N, we walk. GG: And if we can't walk we C R A W L. AG: sδuηds like α very iηefficieηt wαy δf trαveliηg GG: Doesn't it? AG: Everythiηg is iηdeed put αgαiηst us fδr δur fight AG: but we hαve ηumbers AG: αηd dαmηed gδδd fighters AG: we dδ hαve the slightest chαηce GG: And the B E S T strategist this side of a ruined world on our side! AG: we αll hαve streηgths αηd weαkηesses, we just hαve tδ build δff δf eαch δthers AG: but its hαrder thαη it lδδks, we αlreαdy hαve sδme fights wαηtiηg tδ breαk δut GG: Oh? AG: the humαη Mike αlreαdy wαηts tδ fight Rαmirα, if he tδld me right AG: αηd Rαmirα hαs beeη pushiηg fδr leαdership αmδηg the trδlls AG: the heiress αηd Rαmirα seem tδ be αt eαch δther's thrδαt AG: ηδthiηg is gδiηg well GG: E V E R Y B O D Y W A N T S TO R U L E T H E W O R L D. AG: Humαη, stδp beiηg weird AG: I thδught us trδlls were αwful GG: I've seen your house Moirai. GG: Skulls? R E A L L Y? AG: It is αll iη the ηαme δf preserviηg AG: why let α bδηe just be sηαtched αηd used αs α decδrαtiδη δr destrδyed? AG: I keep them sδ thαt they αre remembered AG: eαch skull belδηged tδ α δηce liviηg trδll, fδrgδtteη by histδry AG: sδmeδηe hαs tδ remember them GG: Interesting. GG: And what have you L E A R N E D from all these dead trolls? AG: thαt they were yδuηg αηd fδδlish AG: much like us AG: but they were ηδt αs lucky GG: Luck only goes so far Moirai. It can rescue or ruin but not exclusively. GG: I know I ' M here because I'm exceptional and I'm sure every one of you is here for the same reason. GG: That, or you have the ability to B E exceptional. AG: yes, we αll hαve α reαsδη AG: we just hαve tδ fiηd it GG: Indeed! AG: It hαs beeη very ηice tαlkiηg tδ yδu humαη AG: eveη if yδu αre α bit... AG: weird GG: I'll take that as a complete compliment! GG: And parrot it back at you. AG: heh GG: And. Please. Mr. Howser is just fine, Milo if you like. AG: fiηe theη AG: Milδ AG: it hαs beeη ηice tαlkiηg tδ yδu GG: Likewise! GG: Right now I believe your priority should be your planet. We'll complete the chain and bring everyone else into the game shortly: in the meanwhile, our planets hold many mysteries, and I'm sure the key to our growing power. AG: I'd rαther ηδt step δutside δηtδ my deαth rδck GG: We're all going to have to get our feet wet sooner or later. But if later for you, I'd suggest consulting your sprite and playing with the devices we used to get you into the game. GG: That's the G R E A T E S T thing about all this. We're never wanting for something to do! AG: I guess GG: Try and get a little more E X C I T E D about it, Moirai! It I S a game after all! AG: Its hαrd tδ get excited wheη yδu live my life GG: At this point, aren't I? AG: depeηds GG: It's a shame. But maybe in time. GG: I'll keep in touch with plans to come, and until then. Stay safe. GG: I can't have my Client dying on me now can I? AG: I'll try αηd stαy αlive AG: I suggest yδu dδ the sαme GG: O F C O U R S E ! -- galvinizedGlobalization GG gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 14:02 -- Category:Milo Category:Eribus